1. Technical Field
This invention relates to adaptors and, more particularly, to a handle adaptor for assisting a user to operate a transport cart and the like safely and easily.
2. Prior Art
Wheelbarrows typically are standardized in configuration and dimension for use by persons of average stature. Ideally an operator of a wheelbarrow having a load should be able to pickup up the handles of the wheelbarrow with only a slight bend in the knees so that undue strain is not placed on the operator's back or knees. People having a taller than average stature are many times disadvantaged in the use of wheelbarrows and similar devices having straight, shaft-like handles, in that typically they must bend over to reach and firmly grasp the handles during use. When a wheelbarrow is heavily loaded, tall people required to use the original wheelbarrow handles made for comfortable use by shorter people can easily injure their back.
One prior art example shows a back saving handle extension for attachment to the straight, shaft-like type of handle typically found on a wheelbarrow which allows a person of taller than average stature to effectively use the wheelbarrow, or similar device, without having to bend over excessively to do so. It is contemplated for a pair of extensions to be employed for most effective use of a device having two handles, with one extension being connected to each handle. Each extension comprises an arcuate tubular member having a flexible hand grip attached to its distal end and connection means securely attaching its other end to the distal end of a straight wheelbarrow-type of handle.
For use of a wheelbarrow by only people of taller than average stature, the extension may be positioned in a vertical orientation with its hand grip substantially above its arcuate member. For alternative use of a wheelbarrow by shorter people and people of taller than average stature, without the need to remove the extensions between such alternative use, extensions may be positioned in an orientation sufficiently laterally displaced from vertical wherein the shorter people can still reach and use the straight, shaft-like handles without interference from the extension hand grips. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use with wheelbarrows, garden carts, and other apparatus having handles. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means of stabilizing a user hand and arm during operating conditions and thereby allow a user to more easily operate the implement.
Another prior art example shows a wheelbarrow handle adapter that has an adapter handle with a proximal end and a distal end with an approximate right angle bend therebetween. The adapter handle at the proximal end is attachable to a wheelbarrow handle. In one configuration a sleeve is inserted onto the end of the wheelbarrow handle and a handle bolt is inserted through the adapter handle intermediate of the distal end and the proximal end to threadably engage the sleeve. In an alternate configuration the adapter handle has a tubular opening at the distal end that is curved sufficiently to insert the tubular opening onto the end of the wheelbarrow handle. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not adjustable, and also does not provide support to a user hand and arm during operating conditions.
Accordingly, a need remains for a handle adaptor for transport carts and the like in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user to operate a transport cart safely and easily. Such an adaptor makes gripping, lifting, and maneuvering a transport cart less physically demanding by adding support, stability, and comfort to a user hands and arms. The adaptor effectively transfers leverage to a user upper arm and allows a user to manipulate a transport cart more easily. This results in a more effective application of upper body strength to push a given weight of material. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.